This disclosure relates to an avatar displaying system, a user terminal, and a non-transitory computer readable medium for storing a program.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-244886, the following technology is disclosed. In a video conference system in which a plurality of users each conduct a video conference with use of a user station, information on movement of the head of each user is transmitted to the user station of another user. An animation is formed based on this information such that the movement of a head of an avatar follows the movement of the head of the user.
However, in the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-244886, the movement of the head of the avatar always follows the movement of the head of the user.